


good old-fashioned swordwork

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But also not, Humor, M/M, luckily alec is a quick study, magnus is a man of many talents, swords as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Don't let it be said that a Shadowhunter can't learn new tricks. This particular trick doesn't come easy but Alec is determined. Luckily, he has a very hands on teacher."Put your forearm into the stoke. Nice and firm, just the way we practiced."





	good old-fashioned swordwork

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.

“Put your forearm into the stoke. Nice and firm, just the way we practiced.” Magnus leans in, the line of his body a streak of heat against Alec’s back.

“Easy for you to say. Not all of us have centuries of experience.” Alec punctuates his response with another thrust but him aim is off, too distracted by lips so tantalizingly close. They’ve been at this for hours and while Alec appreciates the pleasant burn in his muscles, he’s ready to master this skill and wipe the smug grin off Magnus’ face.

“Too hard,” Magnus admonishes. His hand covers Alec’s own, thumb resting on the inside of Alec’s wrist as he takes control. “Do it like this.”

Alec barely notices, too busy staring at Magnus’ fingers entwined with his own where they’re curled around the firm shaft in his hand. As if sensing Alec’s distraction, Magnus repeats the motion, guiding Alec’s body exactly where he needs him.

Alec can feel the difference. The glide is smoother, more natural. His breath hitches at the revelation and he nods. Except when he adjusts his grip and tries again, he still fails to hit that perfect spot. His head falls back and he lets himself lean into the reassuring weight behind him.

“Just admit you use magic to get it off.” Alec says with a groan. “This is impossible.”

“No magic, I promise. Only good old-fashioned swordwork. I once spent a rousing evening with Napoleon perfecting my technique.” Alec can’t see his face but can imagine the little eyebrow wiggle Magnus does when he’s pleased with himself. “If you think this is hard, you should try it on a horse."

"You’re joking.”

The warm huff of Magnus’ amusement tickles the shell of his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. “What can I say, I was desperate for it.” His voice turns serious. “Try it again. This time make sure to catch the underside of the rim.”

Alec is skeptical, but willing. Taking a steadying breath, he adjusts his grip and tries again. He knows even before he’s finished that it that this time his technique was perfect.

The saber in his hand catches the tip of the champagne bottle he’s holding in just the right way. With a soft _pop,_ the cork sails outward in a smooth arc.

Magnus barks a triumphant laugh, spinning him around to cup his face in both hands. “And that, Alexander, is how you saber a bottle of—"

The cork hits the wall and rebounds. Right into Magnus’ open mouth. His eyes blow wide and his eyebrows jump into his hairline, mouth frozen in a perfect ‘oh’ with his lips wrapped around the cork.

He looks ridiculous.

Alec can’t help it, he doubles over laughing. “—a bottle of champagne,” he finishes, even as Magnus sputters and spits the cork onto the floor.

“Next time, _I’ll_ open the bottle.” Magnus pouts but accepts the glass Alec pours for him. “And Alexander, you can never tell _anyone_ about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, yes, you can open a bottle of champagne using a sword.


End file.
